Just a Little More
by amachnowski
Summary: Jade has had a difficult week. Can Dean help her relax?


"I just can't take it they are driving me insane." Jade say as she drop into a chair at the dining room table.

"What would you like me to do? Jade? What can I do to help?" Dean asks he sits down at the table with her.

"I don't know Dean, do you know anyone who wants to work ten hours a day for crap pay?" she says sarcastically.

"No," he smirks. "But I do know someone who will do it if he thinks it will make you feel less stressed for a bit." He reaches over to Jade and grabs her hand. "Jade, babe you're too stressed how about you go take a bath I will make dinner and you can just relax and I will send Sammy with you tomorrow to help out. The kid needs something to do now that school is out for the summer."

She stops and stares at Dean. She then nod and get up and head for the stairs. When he stops her.

"Red or white?" She then sees two bottles of wine in his hands.

"Red, please." She says assuming he means for dinner.

"Okay, go take your bath and listen to some music I will come get you when dinner is ready."

"Okay, thank you Dean you don't know how much this means." Jade says with a smile.

As she heads to her bedroom, but, she stops at Sam's door. He is laying on his bed reading a book.

"Hey kiddo how's it going in here?"

He looks up. "Hey JJ what's going on you sound tired?"

"I'm good. Sammy how was your first day of summer vacation?

"It was good, I got to read and Dean left me alone for the most part. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Kiddo I'm good do you want to come to work for me this summer at the book store?" Jade asks as she walk over to his desk chair.

"Sure JJ I would like that. Just let me know what time."

"Okay kiddo I'm going to take a bath. Dean's making dinner so go help and make sure he doesn't burn the house down." she says with a smirk.

Sam stands the same time you do and engulfs you in a hug. "Thanks Jade I don't know what we would do without you." She hugs him back and smiles to herself.

He lets her out of the hug and leaves the room. She picks up the book he is reading and laugh to herself. He is reading Struck by Lightning by Chris Colfer. The book is hers and it came up missing about a week ago. She set it down on his nightstand and heads for her and dean's room.

She walks through the bedroom and into the bathroom and starts the water for her bath. As she is getting out of her work uniform she feel two hands make their way around her waist. She cringes at first then turns and see Dean smiling at her. She relaxes into his hold.

"Hey, babe how you doing up here?" he says as he helps her finish removing her shirt.

Standing in the middle of their bathroom wearing just bra and panties with dean standing there she realize that she's happy. "I'm really fine I was just about to get into the bath." She then reach over and turn off the water for the bath and add in the lavender bath oil.

She turns back to Dean and smiles. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him. "I love you Dean, I'm happy and I hope to stay this way as long as possible." He grips her waist and kisses her. As he kisses her he reaches up and helps her out of her bra. He tosses in the basket on the other side of the room without looking. He then steps back and Jade removes her panties.

"That's good. And I hope you stay that way too." He says, his voice a little deeper than usual. As Jade walks over to the bath and steps in the water he says, "I brought you some wine." Dean says as Jade lower her body into the water. She then reaches up and takes the wine from dean and set it on the little shelf on the wall.

"Thanks. Too bad you have to go back and finish dinner because you could join me there is plenty of room." She said with a smirk. She then leans back it the tub and closes her eyes. She then feels a hand on her shoulder.

She doesn't respond to Dean's hand. She just lays there and waits for him to do whatever he's going to do. His hand trails lightly down her arm and onto her stomach where her hand is resting. He then lightly grazes his had up over her left breast and up to her neck and cups her right check and turns her face toward him. Jade then opens her eyes.

"I could always just order a pizza. I haven't started anything yet." He states. Jade looks into his eyes and sees his desire there. She then moves her hand up to his face and pulls him down for a kiss. Dean deepens the kiss and Jade moves so she can wrap both arms around his neck and kisses back passionately.

Dean pulls back from the kiss and then as he starts to pull off his shirt there is a knock at the door to the bathroom.

"Dean, I'm hungry, how long does it take to give JJ a glass of wine?" Sam says through the door.

Dean huffs in frustration. "I'll be down in a second Sam, I'll meet you down there." With that Sam walks away.

"Little brothers, the best cock-blockers there is." Dean says in mock humor. Jade giggles.

"Go and make dinner and we will have a night to ourselves on Friday when Sam in at Brady's house." She kisses him one last time and the repositions in the bath to lay back.

Dean stands and fixes his shirt and adjusts his pants around his erection. "I'll hold you to that JJ." He says as he heads out of the room.

"Me too." Jade says to herself once he's gone.

She closes her eyes and relaxes.

Jade glides her hand from her neck to her breast and squeezes lightly. She moans quietly. Her hand continues its path down her body over her rounded tummy and to her core. As her fingers find their way to her clit she bites her lip to keep from crying out. She then presses lightly and circles her fingers in a pattern of press-circle-circle-press-circle, over and over until her hips move with her hand. She does this until she is just at the edge.

She then hears the door open. She immediately pulls her hand away from her quivering clit. She looks up and sees Dean smiling at her.

"Don't stop on my account I want to see this." He said as he sat down on the closed toilet lid.

Jade blushes and just stares at Dean. "Your supposed to be making Dinner not sitting there staring at me."

"I know, I ordered a pizza so I could come back up here and I put Game of Thrones on for Sam. He's good till the pizza gets here and we will hear the bell when that happens. So pleases continue what you were doing." He says and leans toward the bath just a little.

"I don't think I can do this while being watched Dean. You could just come over here and do it for me." Jade says as her face turns bright red.

"That is one pretty blush that goes down to your chest but I want to see you do it. It lets me know what you like and how I can work more effectively when it's my turn." He sees her doubtful look and says, "Come on babe, you show me and I'll show you." He says then undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants.

Jade just stares at him. Dean stands and takes off his pants and his boxers and tosses them in the basket with Jades clothes. The then grabs a towel out of the cabinet and puts over the lid of the Toilet and sits back down.

"Tit-for-tat babe, come on." He says as he starts to stroke himself.

Jade is mesmerized. Watching his hand move up and down his thick and long member. He then stops moving his hand. She flicks her eyes up to his face and he is looking at her expectantly and nods to her. She then moves her hand down to her clit and rubs in a circle. Dean's eyes follow her hand and his hand starts to move at the same speed. Jade's eye move back down to his hand as she rubs herself.

She bites her lip as precum comes out of Dean's cock. She starts to circle the other direction but faster and she whimpers as he squeezes his cock to get more precum from his leaking member. Jades hips are moving with her hand and she looks up at Dean and sees him staring at her face as she gets closer to her climax. He licks his lips and she presses down onto her clit and her orgasm hits hard. She moans loudly and her hips push themselves out of the water.

Dean watches in amazement as her body arches out of the water and before he can stop himself he is kneeling on the floor next to the bath and kissing Jade as she comes down form her climax. She wraps her arms around his neck and sits up. Dean breaks the kiss and stands up. He holds out his hand to help Jade out of the bath. She takes his hand and steps from the bath. He pulls her flush to his body and kisses her.

Jade wraps her arms around his neck and his hands move from her waist to her behind and picks her up. Jade then wraps her leg around his waist and pushes her pussy to his hard member. Dean moans into the kiss and turns them and walks until Jade is sat down onto the counter. Dean pulls back from the kiss and sees Jades kiss-swollen lips and her flushed face. Just as Dean goes in for another kiss the doorbell rings.

"Damn." Jade says as she pushes Dean back. "Put your clothes back on and go eat I'll be down in a minuet.

"Son-of-a-bitch" dean says under his breath. "Okay, we are not done here."

"I would be really disappointed if we were." Jade says as she drops from the counter and lands in a crouch in front of Dean and kisses his hip and strokes his member a few times and puts his head into her mouth. She hollows her cheeks and sucks hard. Dean moans loudly.

He threads his fingers into her hair and is about to pull he onto him some more when Sam yells "Pizza is here, get down here before I eat it all."

Jade pulls back and stands up. She kisses dean on the cheek and pulls a clean towel from the cabinet and wraps it around her and heads for the bedroom and into the closet to get dressed.

"Damn little brothers." Dean says as he reaches for his boxers and Jeans. Once he is done getting dressed he heads to Jade. She is almost dressed he pulls her toward his body and kisses her one last time and walks out of the bed room and heads down stairs and when jade finishes getting dressed she does the same.

Once they are all at the table Sam says, "You guys know that if you want me to leave for a bit I can after we are done with dinner. I don't mind." He says with a smirk.

"No Sammy, I think we should watch a movie and spend some time with just the three of us for a change the past few weeks have been difficult for all of us. Just think one more year and your off to Stanford and we will have all the alone time we can stand." Jade says with a smile.

"Okay but only if I can pick the movie." Dean says.

"Of course dear wouldn't have it any other way." Jade says.


End file.
